Ever After
by newfish
Summary: this is the sequel to "a twist" fanfic. Not sure about pairing T&R or maybe T&T.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Sequel to the fanfic I wrote named "a twist".

I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japanese version, just a fan that wish to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

First time writing a fanfic; please constructive criticism only~! Thanks!—

-Takes place 3 years after the ending of a twist fanfic-

Ch. 1

The wedding bells chimed over the cool spring day, a flock of white birds flew overhead, and the couple dressed in black and white stood beaming in front of the camera, drowning in each other's eyes.

Makino and Hanazawa Rui clasp their hands together, and stare at the loving couple before them. Yuki and Soujiro have decided to tie the knot; it was really sudden, as it's only been 2 years since they have became an official couple. "Oi Rui," Akira cheerfully shouted to the couple on the side, Tsukushi and Rui turned their head, and smiled at the two handsome figures that walked towards them. "Yo," came Rui light response as he friendly waved at Tsukasa and Akira, whom onlookers could only stared gapping at the dashing trio. "So when are you and Makino-chan going to tie the knot?" Akira teased and smirked at Tsukushi's squirming reaction. "Soon," came Rui's soft reply as he stared down adoringly at the women by his side.

Tsukasa felt a small pang, as his heartstring was tugged, yet again. He stared mesmerized at the beautiful women beside Rui. Her unruly hair no longer loosely managed, it was now tied nicely up into a simple, sophisticated bun. Her smiles as always were too bright for the sun, and her twinkling eyes so black and dark that he would give anything to drown in. He settles with a soft hello, as he stared at the two, forcing a large arrogant grin over his face as he met them. He then swiftly turned from the couple and impatiently yelled out to the newlyweds "Oi! When will you two be done with those shoots?" Soujiro frowned but then broke into a grin, and hypnotically reminded himself: nothing will dampen the mood on this day, his happy day, his wedding day. "Just wait inside Tsukasa, we will be done in 5 minutes!" Soujiro patiently compromised. Yuki smiled at the group of people that she cherished very much, and she beamed at them, feeling light and happy still from their congratulations just a few days before. She inwardly sighed, as she hopes that Tsukushi would soon follow suit, and have her own happy ever after.

Tsukushi smiled at Yuki, and knowingly, the two friends shared an understanding, before Yuki turned her back reluctantly to smile for the camera. Yuki had always loved Tsukushi, and it wasn't physical attraction (not to say that tsukushi isn't pretty, because she was, she was beautiful to her), but it was a love for a dear and beautiful friend who always bravely stood up for her. Even just thinking about the memorable past with tsukushi, fleeting image of those wonderful time surface: " Tsukushi and her mighty fist, Tsukushi and her kinder spirit, Tsukushi and how she manage to kidnap Soujiro so he could finally face her, and stop his scandalous, bachelor ways. Yuki could only beam widely as her thoughts were lost in happiness and her memories.

Dinnner was extragavent, and the tea ceremony was unique to the couple's special day. Soujiro couldn't stop grinning, his eyes locked onto the shining bride, and he possessively kept his right arm around her waist. They greeted in politeness to distant relatives and families, even though the resentment towards his father has resolved, but there was still awkwardness and stiffness in the way Soujiro addresses his father. Yuki sighed inwardly, knowing that old habits die hard. She gently smiled at her handsome groom, whose form fitting black tuxedo only emphasizes his charming and handsome appearance. The dinner went smoothly, with Tsukushi and the rest of the F4s sitting at their table, the two newlyweds sigh with relief. The formalities and greeting s to strangers were starting to be a bit suffocating and tiresome for the two.

Rui lightly held onto tsukushi's hand, his arms gentle but firm around her waist. The two were like a match made in heaven, they smoothly glided through the dance floor, a wave of awe and envy murmured through the crowd. The F4s can only grinned widely, their shoulder's shook lightly as they watch on in amusement. Yuki smack Soujiro lightly as she quietly lectures them to stop: "Soujiro! You know makino has been trying for months, and she just can't dance without stumbling, so stop laughing, tsukushi will hear!" The F4s paid no heed to her warnings, as they continue to stare at Tsukushi, who stood on top of Rui shoes as he guide her through the dance floor. "Sou-" yuki nagged on, but she was cut off as Soujiro kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless, and then lightly led her to the dance floor for a dance. The crowd began to form around the bride and the groom. All were staring in adoration for the two, the happy couple who have finally given their promise to each other.

"Hey tsukasa, want to go check out those ladies over there?" Akira asked as he eyed two ladies standing near them. The ladies smiled sexily at them, but tsukasa rejects in haste and said: "What's so good about some old hags?" Akira turned to them quickly and apologized as they angrily turned their heels to for the door. "Tsukasa~! Why did you say that? Couldn't you have been nicer? Maybe then you would have gotten a girl of your own by now!" Akira said cheekily, before earning a light smack by tsukasa on the arm. "What I do is none of your business! And beside, your complex for older womens are getting out of hand" Tsukasa miffed out before he turned and left for the drinks. Akira sighed after him, and knew secretly that even after all this time, tsukasa still has his eye set for only one girl, and that girl just happens to be tuskushi.

Tsukasa peeled his eyes away from the person on the dance floor, his eyes was glued to her since the beginning of the wedding ceremony. How many days has it been since he has last seen her? Her presence at the airport, when he arrived back to Japan brought him new hope and light, but he soon plummet down to hell as Rui came and welcomed him back. His lips thinned white as akira's words repeatedly reminded him that he has not moved on. It was true, every prospect marriage, or any potential contenders for marriage were all rejected by him. He could not, for the life of him, image himself with anyone else other than with her, with tsukushi. She still haunts his dreams as she had done those years ago. Her mere presence caused his body to heat up, and his heart to betray him as it beats rapidly for her, only her. But she is taken, and he had even acknowledged it. And so he left, he left Japan; he left her, in the very hope of leaving behind his treacherous thoughts. However, being in New York did not make matters well, his yearning for her only increased. The star necklace still hung around his neck, tucked safely under his shirt, and hidden from everyone's view. It felt cool against his collar bone; it was his cold reminder of the happy past, the past he had once held in his grasp, that only he knows. The past that now is forgotten by everyone, and only kept alive in him. He couldn't bear to throw away their proof of love, even in New York; he became distraught and angry, then panicked about the absence of the necklace. It seemed like the end of the world for him, his frantic search for it, and how he threw aside his work to look for it. It wasn't until his assistant found it under his desk, did he felt a sense of relief and comfort to be able to resume an important meeting. Everyone has seemingly forgotten the past, or just don't even want to remember it. But there was still the small scar, barely visible above his right temple, and it was the only other evidence about the past, the tragic event that caused his amnesia. The sudden turn in his life ruined him, it ruined his happiness, and he lost the love of his life. This all serves to remind him about how cruel fate was and how it still is.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japanese version, just a fan that wish to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

I am a newbi in fanfic writing; please constructive criticism only~! Thanks!—

This is a sequel to "A twist" fanfic

Ch. 2

Tsukushi laughed and giggle as Rui gently led her away to the balcony. The two stared up at the starry sky, and enjoyed the diamonds embedded above. _The moon and the star_, tsukushi thought as she stares silently at it, it reminded her of her star necklace that was lost a long time ago. The sweet and painful memories that pulled her from the moment, she became lost in her own thoughts. Rui watch as her twinkling eyes dimmed and became far away again. She has been doing that quite a lot lately, and Rui knows why. Yet he remains silent, not confronting, and not blaming. He knows and fears what he may lose, so he remains silent, the only thing he could do.

The cool breeze of the night chilled tsukushi, goose bumps cover her arms as her body slightly shivered. Rui took off his coat and then wrapped over their heads before he leaned down to capture her lips, they melt into each other. She brought her hands up and caressed his cheeks longingly, as they kissed each other sweetly in the night.

A gruff cough sounded, and the two embarrassed, broke apart, there stand Yuki and Soujiro as they smiled widely at them with knowing looks. Rui quickly became composed; he wrapped his suit around tsukushi and then walked towards Soujiro. A brief understanding passed between the Rui and Soujiro, as if they could read each other's mind. The two men left the girls to their talks, with arms hanging over each other shoulders as they joke and walked out of the balcony. Yuki rushed over to tsukushi, Soujiro's black suit hanging over her shoulders. They beam at each other and tsukushi began congratulating Yuki again, and compliment the beautiful wedding that was held. Yuki gripped Tsukushi's hands enthusiastically before she began teasing Tsukushi. "Ne, Tuskushi-chan?" came Yuki's playful voice. "Hmm?" came tsukushi's soft ones as she leaned against the railing. "Why have you guys not married yet?" Yuki questioned playfully. Tsukushi's eyes darken, and then a deep thoughtful expression came over her face. "hmm….it's complicated Yuki", Tsukushi answered after a moment of brief pondering. Yuki stared at the sophisticated girl infront of her, for a moment there was only the soft sound of music from inside, and then her eyebrows furrowed in anger for her friend. "Tsukushi, it's Hanazawa Rui isn't it? He's not poping the question? Does he still like Shizuka senpai?" Yuki asked hurriedly, a train of questions all came out at once, with her coming to her own conclusion to her own questions. Sometimes Yuki's way of thought surprises Tsukushi from time to time, even if they are long time friends. Tsukushi hurriedly shook her head in exasperation, her hands waving frantically to catch Yuki's attention away from her own thoughts. "No, no, no it's not like that! Y-yuki! Yuki! Yu-u Ki-i!" tsukushi emphasizes her name as she gripped the brides shoulder to calm her down. "Huh? Then what is it?" Yuki asked softly, as she stares at the breathless tsukushi, oblivious that she was the one who caused tsukushi to become tired out. Tsukushi looked downwards, before she raised her head and look straight into Yuki's eyes. Then a toturing moment passed before tsukushi softly whispered: "It's me". Her words dissipated softly into the night, and soon soft sound of music and chattering from inside overrides the silence, leaving the two friends to stare quietly at each other.

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japanese version, just a fan that wish to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

First time writing a fanfic; please constructive criticism only~! Thanks!—

"What?" Yuki's surprised voice broke over the calming silence. The dances were almost over; they could hear the guest leaving, and the music slowly turning into sad songs. The genre of the music seems to befit the dampened mood between the two friends. "Tsukushi? Tsukushi what are you saying?" Yuki questioned her as she stared at her bewildered.

"He proposed, but I couldn't accepted, I-I don't know why, it's s-so sudden, I'm, I'm not so sure anymore", Tsukushi said as if trying give an answer to herself. Her eyes shifted and averted from Yuki's clear ones, but landed on the person behind her. She looked past Yuki, and stopped, her mouth gaped open as she stared. " R-rui, wha-at are you doing here?" Tsukushi anxiously question, as she squirm under Rui's clear gaze. "…Nothing, just thought we should head home, everyone's leaving now," came Rui's dulcet tone. As if he had not heard anything, he walked forward swiftly and grasped Tsukushi's hand in his then bowed and congratulates yuki once more before departing with tsukushi. Yuki could only clasp her hand over her mouth as she worriedly looked on after her friend.

Rui's walk was a bit faster than usual, his shoulders were a bit stiff, and he looked too calm to be normal. Tsukushi felt his grip tightened around hers, as if he was dragging her forward, their walk were hurried and unfocused. Rui's tensed back faced Tsukushi, as she can only pray that he had not over heard them. But that did not seem to be the case. With a distracted mind, she unexpectantly tripped over her heels and toppled forward, pushing Rui down with her fall. Rui's face came with a thud as the granite floors came into contact. And then there was silence, Rui lay unmoving and still. "Oww", Tsukushi voiced out her pain as she rubbed her ankle that has already turned purple with swelling. She worriedly turned her attention onto the unmoving Rui, and apologized over and over as she tries to see if he was hurt. Rui did not move; his stillness scared Makino, worried, she rushed to his side, trying with much effort to lift him up. As if on cue, Rui slowly rose to sit, his face turned slightly away from Tsukushi's, a hand over his face, but no words were spoken. "Rui?" Makino asked worriedly, wondering if he has hurt his face, she bent her head at an angle, trying to see. "Rui?" again came her anxious tone, this time louder. Then to her surprise, a tear drop slide down from Rui's right cheeks, his hands moved to cover his whole face, embarrassed and afraid for her to see. "Rui, Rui, whats wrong?" Tsukushi asked as she rushed forward, desperately trying to prying his hand away from his face, in which she succeeds. He always gives her what she wanted, this was her gentle Rui.

His eyebrows furrowed in sadness and frustration, his face red from the fall and anger. His eyes once clear blue was clouded with betrayal, fear and sorrow. "Rui?" Tsukushi anxiously whispered as her hands rose to hold his face within her palms. He quietly lets her. Rui was angry, Rui was angry for the first time. She had not seen this expression for so long, and never thought she would again. "Rui?" Makino questioned again. "Makino,… you are too good, you are too good for me…" Rui whispered before silence elapse over them again. It was a glimpse of vulnerability was laid naked and open for Tsukushi to see. As sudden as it came, it left as his sorrowful expression was quickly replaced by a fake one. A force smiled broke his face, though not quite reaching his eyes. Then he rose quickly, holding a hand out to her, acting as if nothing happened.

"Rui!" Makino furrowed her brows, trying to bring out the vulnerable side of him again. Her eyes shone of determination, but he did not see, his face was turned away from her. She placed her hand in his, the gentle hand that was trying to pull her up from the ground, but she would not allow it. With as much force she has, she pulled him down to her. Her hands gripped his face, as she forcefully turned him to face her. His eyes widen in surprise, and then she said the sweet things he wanted to hear for so long "Rui! I love you!" It was said like a challenge, but full of confidence. It was still sweet to his ears. And with that, the feeling of anger and sorrow was cast to the back of his mind, lost and forgotten. Swiftly as she had pulled him down, she raised her head and captured his lips into a deep kiss full of longing and love. Her sweet kisses deepen, and then time stopped. Everything froze, and all that was alive were their touches and the soft caresses of each other, leaving the two breathless and yearning for more.

-To be continued-

please kindly review, constructive criticism appreciated~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japanese version, just a fan that wishes to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

Ch.4

Her plans

It was a sunny afternoon; the sounds of soft, receding tides were very calming for the couples sitting on the sand. Rui and Makino have flown off to an exclusive remote island as a vacation for more bonding. Lately, the pressure of Rui's marriage proposal has been creating a lot of tension and awkwardness between the two. The sweet confrontation a few days ago made them decided that it would be more beneficial if both parties just focus on building their relationship first.

To an outsider, the two seems to be relaxing and enjoying the scenery, but to a keener observer, one can see the slight rigidness in their stature and the tenseness in the lady's facial expression.

"Rui! I quit!"

The handsome man laughed openly in amusement, before releasing his thumb from hers. It was apparent, that it's another win for Rui in the thumb war game. It was blatantly obvious that the lady was faking her anger, as her lips soon pulled into a beaming smile. Giggling and laughter emitted from the duo, as the man tenderly pulled the lady into an embrace.

The conversation soon quiet down, as the man carefully tucked a wild strand behind her ears before leaning in to whisper lover's words. The affectionate gesture did not go unappreciated as she returned the same gesture with a kiss.

"Mommy! Look , there are crabs here!"

A little toddler ran towards the ocean, oblivious that she has just disrupted and flustered the couple, who was caught up in the moment. The mother quickly followed behind and made a quick apologetic gesture to the couple before scurrying her daughter to a farther part of the beach.

Rui eyes twinkled with amusement and envy as he stared at the little girl and her mother walking farther away. He slowly turned to stare into Makino's eyes. Her eyes, seemingly a deep pool of black sea, were as alluring to him as when he has fallen for her. Such transparent honesty, strength and kindness still awed him when he looks into her eyes.

"If only my wishes will come true…."

His soft words did not completely wash out by the coming waves, and in response, her cheeks tainted a pretty pink. She abruptly stood up and dusted away the sand. Then she awkwardly extended her hand to pull him up. He laughed at her attempt, but heeded to her anyway, as he let her struggle a while before he pulled her down again.

She heaved in frustration and confusion; blew away a strand of hair as she struggled to rise again.

"R-rui! W-what ar-"

Before she could finish her question, he had her flipped on his shoulders, as he clutched her legs tightly to him before running into the sea.

"W-what- WAITTTT! AAAhhhhh! Noooo I'm wearing whitttteee!"

But it was too late; they were wet before she finished her sentenced. They stared at each other before a loud burst of laughter came forth from her small frame.

"pfffttt hahahahaha look at you!"

She said as she pointed at Rui, who was partially blinded by the sea weed. It was childish but awfully romantic as the two ran, chasing each other in the excitement of the moment.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?!"

The menacing voice hollered from the room, as an assistant quickly ran out of the room in hast and fear. There were a lot of smashing and glass breaking heard through the thick maple doors.

Silence soon infiltrates the room; however a wise man would not entered now, as necessary caution needs to be exercised in turbulent moment like this. But the foolish janitor, who was not at all keen in sense, walked into the room without a thought. A loud gasp was heard, followed by a string of inaudible anger words that had the man running out the room before hastily closing it behind him out of respect and fear.

In the magnificent and grand office, one would expect the beauty in the craftsmanship of the room to be distracting. However, upon entering the room, the intimidating presence of the man, who stood facing the window, was not someone that could be ignored. Domyouji, Tsukasa, stared down at the current business empire that his family had built and for which he had succeeded. The constant loneliness that he thought would soon ebb away has only gotten more painful. As a habitual, self-comforting gesture, he fiddle fondly with the familiar necklace he often kept tuck beneath his clothes.

_When will this end? When will I see light again?_

His troubling thoughts were soon interrupted again by a curt knock, followed by the unwanted intruder's presence.

"I HAVE ALREADY SAID THAT I-n-ne-chan…?"

His sister came in full view as he stared at his sister in surprise, before slowly bringing down the mug that he was about to throw. His sister calmly walked towards him, and then pried his hands from the cracked mug and then setting it away from his grasp.

"Tsukasa, I know that you must be thinking that the Oba-san must have another sinister motive in mind to chase after Rui and Makino. But you must also realized that she is also your mother, perhaps this is her way of 'fixing' the estranged relationship between the two of you. Perhaps she is turning over a new leaf, and will now act more like a motherly figure now…."

His usually confident sister's words begin to waver as she trailed off into her own thoughts with furrowing brows. He let out a sigh and then smiling slightly, he lightly flicked her forehead as an affectionate exchange between siblings.

"Okay, I understand, don't think too much. Aren't you suppose to be resting at home?! What's my crazy brother-in law thinking by letting a pregnant woman anywhere in my office?!

She chuckled before giving him a tight hug, "Ah Tsukasa, you have grown a lot. And no, my husband is in the lobby waiting for me now, he insists on coming along."

"Yes, I would expect you to have known that considering that I've already taking over the company for quite a while now," Tsukasa cheekily retorts.

The two siblings quickly redirect their attention back to the situation at hand. "So, do you have any clue why mother is doing this?" Tsukasa asks. "No, but the last time I saw her, she did not seem as merciless as she was before. It was odd, but she kept saying that it was her fault, and then she left in that helicopter of hers. But then again, do we ever really understand her anyway?"

The two silently went into a mutual agreement in not really understanding their mother's motive, and then quickly made a strategic plan to intervene her possible tactics.

Silently as he fiddle with his necklace, Tsukasa promised to himself that he was not going to let Tsukushi down, he would do the noble thing and save her happiness, regardless if he was in the picture or not.

-Please review thanks-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japanese version, just a fan who wishes to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

Ch. 5 The Bear

Their hands were clasp firmly together as they took a nice stroll in the backyard's garden. Much of the events that have happened these few days have caused Rui to feel quite warm inside. It was a feeling he had not felt since the time when his not so forthcoming parents got him a teddy bear. Although to others, it's just a nicely made teddy bear, but to him, it was an expression of affection; in which he does not get very often from his parents.

The teddy bear was quite dear to him on a sentimental level. He has carried it along with him everywhere he has gone; even to play with his friends, the F4s. Tsukasa had an odd expression on his face whenever he saw the teddy bear; it was as if he too, saw the worth of the bear. He was slowly contemplating to let Tsukasa play with the bear, when he realized that in the moment of hast, Tsukasa has taken him off guard. The young boy gripped his new train model and hurried over to Rui, extending it out to Rui. Arrogantly, he pointed at the bear in exchange. The realization dawn on the young boy, as he hugged the bear more tightly to him while he refused by shaking his head. The young boy starts to fume in anger, as his brow furrowed in frustration and surprise. Then impulsively, the boy threw down the train, and went forward to grabe the bear. The bear was pulled and stretched as the tug of war between the two young children raged on. Keenly observant as always, Rui instantly lets go in fear of the bear ripping apart, he dropped his hands as the other boy topple with the bear in victory. Rui could only watch silently as his precious bear was being taken away from him. It was a time when he could not forget the pain he felt at the loss.

The memory and thought were quickly interrupted by Makino, as she stroked through his hair. He smiled softly at her display of affection. She can be an awkward person sometime, although she is always warm and friendly, her action often shies away from expressing too much of her feelings. With his head on her lap, they sat in the garden reading a novel and enjoying the sun. There were a lot of nice weathers out recently; however, such smooth sailing times can be oddly scary. He felt unbelievably happy, and could not comprehend the nagging feeling that he has been getting; warning him to prepare himself. It was almost like the calm before a storm. Perhaps the Bear incident in the past may have unknowingly conditioned him to respond to feel such a way in moments of happiness. Or perhaps it was just a misguided gut response that has harboured paranoia since the losses of his Bear, Suzuka and Tsukushi once before. But for now, he felt it would be better to suppress it before Tsukushi starts realizing his insecurities.

The island was remote and small, but large enough for a helicopter to not be sighted by the two people. The two were happily relaxing away when they heard an exasperated call from the only butler in mansion.

"Master Rui! Master Rui! I have urgent news to speak with you!"

The thin man was tired by the time he arrived in front of them. The two had already risen and dusted off the grass as they greeted him kindly.

"M-master Rui, there is a v-visitor; s-she's…your friend's mother."

The butler seemed quite flustered by the intruder, and it was odd that Makino's mother would come here. They had already notified her parents of their leave quite a while ago. Staring at each other quizzically, the two then hurried back into the mansion.

"Oka-san…?"

"Ah so you think of me as your mother, well, all the more easier for me, I guess."

The elegantly dressed woman slowly turned around; her presence always demanded attention and respect. So her words didn't really reached Makino until Rui had ever so gently gone forward to greet her. He gave a respectful bow before inviting her to be seated for tea.

"Ma-ki-no, Ma-ki-no…?"

"Huh? Oh, Thank you."

She said shakily, as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on in the tea room. The polite conversation between the two went on and on as they talked about the weather and business. And then, as if snapping out of the whole social etiquette, Rui assertively asked Kaede the purpose of her visit. Makino turned and stared intently at the intimidating person in question, wondering too, why Tsukasa's mother was there to see them.

Her red lips slowly twitched into a knowing smile, before she slowly placed her tea down and then turned and stared intently at Tsukushi while she spoke.

As unpredictable as she always seemed, she said, "I need you to come back with me."

-To be continued-

Please review, thanks!


End file.
